


Grease

by KitearaDarkblade



Series: In A Handbasket [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitearaDarkblade/pseuds/KitearaDarkblade
Summary: The Stormcaller twins get to meet with some of the officers of the In a Handbasket guild.  Ak can't help but cause some mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Draerent Cragborn, Akladamas Stormcaller, and Nightsnow were the creations of two of my fellow players in DDO, and are used with their permission.

Rainsinger closed her eyes and counted to ten, through grit teeth.  It didn't do much good; she could still hear her brother chanting away.  Even with her eyes closed, she knew that he was waving his hands around, spell-casting.  Not beneficially, either.  Instead, her brother was casting the worst spell in his arcane arsenal.  Grease.  And knowing him, he had likely summoned his latest defender as well, so that it could add to the pool.  Rainsinger wrinkled her nose.  The only thing that he made that didn't spew grease was that odd warforged that insisted on calling him "father" all the time.  Her brow furrowed a little.  Did it refer to that little cutpurse that Akladamas consorted with as "mother"?  Grimacing, the paladin shook her head with a sigh.

Opening her eyes, the young woman was greeted with much the sight that she had expected.  Her twin brother was smiling gleefully at a growing puddle of grease that stretched before the door to the common room between their rooms.  Rain had thought to merely rent a single room, but wasn't certain if that would dissuade her sibling from bringing in women or merely encourage him.  One was never quite certain with him.  He might just ask her to go down to the tap room when they arrived.

"This is going to be great!" the wizard declared merrily, eyes bright with entertainment.  Or madness...  Another thing one just couldn't be sure of with him.  Rainsinger could almost hear their father chiding her for her uncharitable thoughts about her twin brother.  "They'll be coming through the door any moment now!" he added, beginning to dance a little jig in place.  It was a wonder he ever made it as a mage.  He never could be still for very long.

Rainsinger rolled her eyes and cast her brother a questioning look.  "Who?  What poor soul am I going to have to save you from any moment from now?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice as she folded her arms over her chest.  Akladamas paused in his dance to cast her a wink.

"Remember your new boyfriend?" he teased, pursing his lips to blow a kiss on the air.  Rainsinger blinked, then blanched, then reddened.  The gall!  Akladamas chortled at her expression, dancing back to put some distance and grease between them.  "Turns out that he's an officer for one of the local guilds.  Him and Kat both.  They offered us a chance to join up," he explained, still grinning like a fool.  Rainsinger paused, trying to compose herself.

"He is not my boyfriend, Akladmas Stormcaller," she growled, jaw clenching.  "While a courageous warrior and stalwart companion, Sir Cragborn is a dwarf," the paladin offered primly.  The twins had recently been recruited on some brief excursions beyond the walls of Stormreach with the dwarven barbarian.  He was indeed an impressive fighter, but he also possessed a crude, coarse humor which he had turned on the paladin, much to her sibling's amusement.

"Aw, come on, sis," Akladmas cajoled, mischief gleaming in his eyes.  "You know what they say about dwarves - "  Rainsinger cut him off with a warning look.

"It doesn't bear repeating in polite company," Rainsinger snapped, raising her voice slightly.  "And while you may consort with all sorts of riff raff, I am polite company!" she retorted hotly.  She had just finished her statement, glaring at her twin, when the door began to open.

"Aw, well ain' tha' a damn shame, Nightsnow?" a heavily accented voice called from beyond the door.  Both twins looked towards the door as it swung open, revealing a slender elven archer.  Rainsinger perked an eyebrow slightly, watching the elf take a graceful step into the room.  At least he tried to.  Unfortunately, his foot met the stretch of floor that had been affected by Akladamas' grease spell.

The elven man gave a yelp, his almost haughty expression quickly becoming one of alarm as his foot slipped in the grease.  His hand shot out to catch the door frame and he tried to steady himself to keep from falling.  That might have been the end of the situation, if not for the fact that he was being followed.  The dwarf behind him didn't quite grasp the situation in time.

"Eh?  What'cha doin', elf?" the gruff voice called around the archer, just as its stocky owner walked into him.  His elven comrade cursed as he went sliding again and ended up pinwheeling to the floor, soon joined by Draerent.  Rainsinger looked on in horror, her jaw working soundlessly, while Akladamas broke into laughter.  Neither response seemed to soothe the two non-human guildmates.  

Draerent, whom had already seen Akladamas in action and knew of his proclivities towards greasing things, was already trying to climb to his feet.  His blonde beard bristled over a rapidly reddening face.  Akladamas doubled over, howling, as the shorter man growled at him.  

"I'm gonna skin ya, lad!" he warned, raising himself to one knee.  The elf beneath him tried to do the same.

"Skin him, Draerent!  Skin him!" the archer hissed, then grunted as the dwarf collapsed back onto him.  Rainsinger's eyes widened at the threat and she lifted her hands in entreaty.

"Hey now, let's not be hasty gentlemen," she began, trying to move in front of her brother.  That was a bit difficult to do with the way that the wizard was dancing around.  At least until he realized what was being said, and by who.  Akladamas gave an "eep" of alarm and complied by skittering behind the paladin.  Still grinning.  "Akladamas!  Apologize to these gentlemen!"  Rainsinger demanded, hoping to soothe the guild members.

Draerent managed to get off of his companion and to his feet, wiping grease from himself disgustedly.  Akladamas slung an arm around his sister's shoulders and lifted a hand, fingers spread.

"It was all in good fun, guys.  No harm done, right?" he said brightly.  Draerent continued his advance and the wizard tilted his head a little.  "Right?"  Draerent said nothing, so Akladamas withdrew his arm from Rainsinger and backed up a step.  "Love ya, sis," he declared, turning to dash for the room's window and leapt out with a shouted spell.  Leaving the dumbstruck paladin with an angry elf and annoyed, but somewhat begrudgingly amused dwarf.


End file.
